EFW Smackdown 26th of Febuary 2011
Smackdown Intro) *Kyle’s theme hits, he comes out and addresses the audience* Now, you all saw what I did to Ultimate Opportunist last week, before I go further backstage crew please, role the footage, haha. (Michael Cole speaking at the end of match) *Kyle here, in the corner, we all know what this is ! UO’s gonna hit it, its all over… HE MISSES, GEE THAT HURT, ON THE NOSE, KYLE, ROLEUP, SHOULDERS DOWN ! HE GOT HIM ! HE GOT HIM ! KYLE JUST BEAT ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST, THE EFW CHAMPION, HE BEAT HIM 1 2 3 ! OMG* *Camera goes back to Kyle* Beautiful piece of footage ladies and gentleman, simply marvellous, I just keep on winning, just like I’m GONNA DO, at MITB, now, I have someone to address, the man I beat in this very ring last week on Smackdown, ladies and gentleman, Ultimate Opportunist ! TUO’s music hits and he comes down* Kyle, *shakes his hand*, now, you know I got a lot of respect for you playa, I wasn’t gonna interrupt you like we know SOME PEOPLE would, but I just gotta ask man, I want that rematch, I mean come on, I am the E.. F… W… CHAMPION, I can’t have people beating me without me trying proving myself after, it makes me look bad as a champion and - (Kyle) TUO, I know, I know where your coming from, but I beat you ! 1... 2 … 3 …. EASY, you ain’t getting another shot, you hang on to that title while you have it, coz it ain’t staying with you bro Kyle walks out the ring and Booker T’s theme hits* Now Kyle, where do you think, YAW GOING, you ain’t having the night off dawg , you gonna get back into that ring, and we are gonna have ti out playa, you and UO, right now, I wanna see the true winner out of you two, and that match is next, now can you dig that, SUCKA ! Match 1) KyleSmith vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - Singles Match''' ' Match 2) Awesome One and Wartune vs. Nexus and AdamEEF - Tag Team Match Promo before match* Nexus - Ha, hahaha, now before we show these mindless delinquents what we are capable of, allow me to show a clip from last week on what we are truly capable of Clip showing Coles take on Nexus and Adam beating RPS and Guru* Nexus,… tags in Adam, has Guru right where he wants him… 4-IRS ! In the skull ! Adam in for the cover, Guru down.. And out* Adam - Haha, yeah, we are proving our dominance in EFW on Sunday by taking on these MITB fluke noobs, and beating them 1 2 3, ha, lets go ! '''Match 3: Guru of Greatness vs. Chris Jericho - Singles Match' RPS attacks the winner and loser, viciously saying he deserves better in EFW (Up to this Part made by Nexus, next parts made by WWE Champion CM Punk) *'''Ivan Comes Out* (The Crowd Are Confused as they don't know who it is) I know you all don't know me my name is Ivan and this my first time here in EFW...I'd like to start off my career on a big win this Sunday so is there anyone out there in this Locker room who wants to face me this Sunday!? *The PringlesApprentaice comes out* (The crowd are once again confused) so you want to start your career on a high note this sunday huh? well so do I! so at Money In The Bank I Will Face you Ivan one of us is going out on a low note one us is walking out on a low note and I will be the one walking out victorious this Sunday as I kick off my career if you don't know I have fought in MMA and I was the most dominate person there so you kind of stand no chance bud! WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* Well I have just recived word that me and David will face off tonight in a #1 Contenders Match next whoever wins will face the EFW Champion at Summer'sParty! Samir: Holy Sh*t you two really think you can just go get a match with a #1 contenders match tonight at which is practically already my Championship after I beat the Ghost Hunter at Money In The Bank!? (Crowd Boo at Samir) Oh Shut Up! *Samir Puts a Middle Finger at the crowd and they boo harder!* Now as I was saying..- WWE Champion CM Punk: ugh Samir you see Samir one of the main tools in this company is if you want to be champion you have to have these people on your side not swearing about them you want ratings don't you?... Samir: You think I care about Ratings? I came here to talk about the EFW Championship because when I face Or WWE Champion CM Punk at Summer'sParty I will beat them.. WWE Champion CM Punk: Look you don't even know if you will win at Money In The Bank it just takes 3 seconds and Hunter will retain his Championship once again as he has proved a matter of times before. Samir: And I'm going to be the one who beats Hunter this time I am more dangerous than I've ever been in my entire life! David Falcon interuptts* David: Wait have you people completly forgot about me I could win tonight idiots! *David is GTS'd by WWE Champion CM Punk and he rolls out of the ring* '''Match 4: David Falcon vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - #1 Contenders Match The Winner Will Face the EFW Champion at Summer'sParty! *'''Backstage* Phantom: Hey wait up Booker! I've been looking for you you see if you just give me one more chance to get my job back just give me one more match to prove my self! Booker: Look Dawg I understand your pain on losing your job...I'm feelin like a generous man tonight so up next In Smackdown you will face my homie Rated R Champion if you lose tonight you will be Fired from Smackdown Good Luck *Pats Phantom on the Back* '''Match 5: Phantom vs. Rated R Champion - If Phantom Loses he is fired from Smackdown! BQ: Rate Card